A Mercenary's Christmas Angel
by thedraconicwerewolf
Summary: Ike is kind of a loner at Smash Mansion. Put that on top of the fact that he hardly knows anything about Christmas and it makes him feel lonelier than usual. That's when the ever cheerful Pit comes in and tries to offer him some Christmas comfort.
1. The Start to Christmas Day

Hello everybody! This is a new story that I'm posting as a way to celebrate Christmas with you all. It's not going to be a long story, but it's also not going to be a one-shot. I was thinking on making it a one-shot, but I figured that it would feel a bit too squished in terms of the information put in just one chapter, so I decided to just separated it into a couple of chapters. As a result, expect chapters that are shorter than what I'm accustomed to writing or what you're used to reading if you've read some of my recent stories. Either way, I hope that you all end up enjoying this tribute to Christmas.

Also, I've never played Super Smash Brother's Brawl before, so I'm not sure as to how Pit really acts. As a result, he's probably going to be OOC, but this is a fanfiction. having OOC characters should be expected. But I do know how Ike behaves since I've played his Fire Emblem game quite a bit. However, I'm purposefully changing his character around a bit for the sake of this story. Hope you all don't mind.

Anyway, I'll try to get this all done by Christmas day. Again, it's not a long story, so it should be doable. I would like it, however, if you could leave me a review before you move onto your next story saying how you liked my tribute to Christmas. They are always very helpful.

Well, I won't hold you up with this author's note anymore. Go ahead and read away to your hearts content. Until the next update to this or any of the other stories I'm currently working on everybody!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Start to Christmas Day<strong>_  
><em>

_Here comes another ordinary day masked by immense festivities,_ a blue haired teen thought with a sigh as he sat next to a window in his simple room and watched the orange glow of the sun rising from the horizon. His elbow was resting on the window sill while his head was lying on his open palm with a look of boredom written all over his face. _I don't really see what all the hype is about this holiday. Then again, I probably have a biased opinion since I never had much of a reason to celebrate because I only discovered the holiday two years ago, and practically nobody really considers me their friend._

With another sigh that seemed to hold a slight edge of depression in it, the blue haired teen tore himself away from the window and got up from his simple wooden chair. As he was stretching his limbs, he took a look at his current living quarters that he had called his own personal space within Smash Mansion for the past two or so years he had been here. Everything was basically the same from when he first came, the spring mattress that had sheets and bed covers tailored to the occupant's liking with what looked to be bed clothes lying haphazardly on it, white walls that were a staple with every single occupant room with a couple of simple pictures here and there, and the simple furnishings that every room needed in order to be adequately lived in. Next to his bed was a dresser that had an alarm clock sitting on top with red numbers indicating that it had just passed seven in the morning.

_Why is it that I always manage to wake up earlier when the day is celebrating some kind of holiday than I do on other regular days?_ he continued with his inner monologue as he ruffled his slightly messy and tousled hair before quickly glancing out the window again and saw that snow started to lightly fall onto the currently snowless ground. _I guess it's just my body's way of avoiding being rudely awakened by that one odd person who's going to be insanely excited about the day. And speaking of which, I have a feeling someone's going to try and break down my door anytime soon,_ he thought with an amused smile before walking over to his dresser drawer situated towards the left of his window and grabbing a dark green and well-worn bandanna off of the top.

Just as he was expertly tying it just underneath his bangs without any hesitation so as to give his hair some semblance of order without really trying, he heard a series of excited footsteps lightly pounding in the hallway outside before the sounds of equally excited knocks at his door came with it. Apparently, his intuition was right on that accord, and he inwardly braced himself for the excited voice of the one person he had come to call a friend in his whole two years of living in the mansion.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead Ike!" the excited voice exclaimed through the wooden door as he continued to excessively knock against it. This was definitely what he had been subconsciously bracing himself for by waking up early. "You can't sleep in on a day like this. Don't you remember what today is? It's Christmas Day!"

"So I gathered," he responded in a nonchalant fashion in an attempt to show he could care less, but the grin making its way onto his face said otherwise. He then decided to make his way to the door in order to open it before the other person knocked it completely off its hinges. "That's still no excuse to go around and destroy my poor door that's been battered by you for only the goddess knows how long."

"Hey, it was just that one time I nearly knocked right through your door," the other person said with what sounded like a pout just as the blue haired teen named Ike opened the door and thus stopped the admittedly annoying knocks. "And it isn't as though I really left any kind of damage that you really need to fix. You can barely see the dent I made unless you actually really looked for it."

"That's because I went and tried to put as much paint as I could on that dent while patching up the paint loss, Pit," Ike responded as he allowed the person in. "You're just lucky that it managed to fix things up to a reasonable point."

The somewhat small person now known to be Pit who was almost a head shorter than Ike simply gave off a shrug of his shoulders. His wings with feathers colored with only the purest of white gave a small innocent flap as a way to accentuate his nonchalant behavior at a memory that was definitely in the past. Despite it currently being in the winter season where the air was most definitely cold, the winged teenager was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a short sleeved blue shirt along with a pair of brown sandals.

"Eh, it's not as though you're going to go and kill me for that," Pit responded as he looked out the window with an eagerness fitting for a young child who had just been given candy from his parents. "You're too forgiving to go killing off people for trivial things like people causing disfigurations to your property."

"So says the young angel who has it in his head that he knows everything about me," the blue haired guy said in a teasing manner and a smile before approaching the other and playfully ruffling his locks of brown hair.

"I'm only a little over a year younger than you, you know?" the angel argued as he tried to escape the offending arm by tugging at the other's long sleeved black shirt. This action proved to have been in vain because of the simple fact that he was a rather scrawny guy while the other had a good set of muscles. "The last time I checked, that hardly counts as me being young in any sense of the word."

"So what if you're a year below my eighteen? You sometimes act so childish that even I sometimes think if you lied about your age. Honestly, I always thought that angels were supposed to be these divine people who made sure to always have their goals in mind at all times and to never goof off under any circumstances."

"I think you're confusing me with one of the high archangels who's only purpose for existing is to make sure that balance and harmony prevail throughout the worlds they're assigned to watch over and commit to nothing else for as long as they should exist lest they face the thought of complete and utter erasure at the hands of the leader of all angels," the younger one spoke out all in one breath as he finally broke free from the offending hand and moved towards the bed where he decided to sit on. He then continued on with a deep breath, "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be here talking to you right now if I were one of them."

"And its times just like this where I just can't believe you when you say you're the commander of an angel army set to keep demons away from our lands," Ike stated before giving off an amused shake of his head. "I'd believe you more if you said a member of the angel army instead of their leader. You act too childish to be a leader."

"That's why they say to never judge a book by its cover. You never know when you might encounter something awesome in the most unusual of places, like me being a commander while acting excitable at the same time. And the unexpected just might end up being the thing that'll save your life in the long run.

"Anyway, we're just starting to waste the morning away," Pit continued on just as he bounced off the bed and headed towards the doorway before turning around to face the other. "It's Christmas Morning right now, and we're all going to have our Christmas breakfast together in the dining room. I just came up here to get you so we would be able to get first dibs on the good food. So come on; hurry up before everybody wakes up and starts crowding the tables and eat all the good stuff!"

"I'm sure the Christmas chefs the Hands hired to cook for us today made sure to make extras of everything!" the blue haired teen shouted at the quickly retreating form of the angel before he heard footsteps running down the stairs. "There's no need to run down the stairs and risk breaking your neck." He then said to himself with a sigh, "I swear; he honestly can't be an angel army commander what with the way he acts. He doesn't even act at all like the angels my mom used to describe to me as a kid."

Before he decided on following Pit down the stairs, he went towards his bed where Pit had been sitting and bouncing on a bit just moments earlier. Getting onto his knees, he put his hand underneath it in an attempt to reach for something that he no doubt placed there. And after spending a couple moments of blindly searching, his hand struck something kind of hard and immediately wrapped around it in order to get it out.

_Then again, it's usually on certain occasions like this when he starts to get particularly excitable,_ he thought with a smile as he held in his hand a square box simply wrapped in bright green and red wrapping paper. There was no fancy bow or string around the box, but the bright color itself seemed to have offset that fact. _I guess it's only fair to give him something to help remind him of the fun he had this year._

While Ike honestly did not have a good idea as to the direct meaning of what Christmas was, he had experienced enough of it from last year to know that it had to do with hanging out with friends and exchanging gifts to show that they cared for each other. At least that was what he had figured it to be from his short experience with it. He did not really participate much on the festivities then because of the fact that he did not know much about the tradition and that he really did not have any friends to celebrate it with.

Actually, he still did not really have any of the current residents at the Smash Mansion that he considered to be his friends. While it was true he saw them as rivals and even great allies whom he could rely upon when thrown into team battles, he did not really have much of a good relationship with everybody beyond it. Despite having been the leader of the Greil Mercenaries and commander of the entire Crimean Liberation Army back on Tellius, he was not much of a people person. With that said, he tended to have a hard time making friends whenever faced with situations outside of his personal comfort zone, and this tends to give others the impression that he prefers to hang out by himself.

The only person he had managed to make what he figured to be a friendship with outside of the tournament field was the young energetic and excitable angel that had just left his room after more or less bugging him, Pit. Of course, the angel tended to act chummy to everybody, including the potential enemy provided that they did not try to kill him first. It was probably just a part of his undeniably likable character to basically spread cheer whenever he could so as to not let anybody feel left out of anything. That also tended to be a bit of a weakness of his, but he always knew how to rebound back from problems like that.

And even if they really were honest-to-goodness friends, he still did not feel like wanting to participate in the grand festivities that were sure to take place right after breakfast. Last year on his first official Christmas celebration, he could not help but to feel just a bit jealous at how everybody around him were receiving gifts while he just sat in the circle like an awkward fifth wheel. He did not want to feel like the awkward person this time around, so he figured he would just make himself scarce after the Christmas breakfast was over. If he were the type to have skipped breakfast in the morning, he probably would have planned to do that, as well. However, a certain angel that had talked to him earlier was most likely expecting him in the dining room soon, so avoiding that was definitely going to be out of the question.

_I guess I better hurry up and bring his present down to the Christmas tree they have set up in the common room before heading to the dining room,_ he thought with a shake of his head to bring himself out of his deep thoughts before calmly leaving his room. _Knowing Pit, he'd probably come back up to look for me if I don't get to the Christmas breakfast soon. Last thing I need now is for a hyper angel on my back asking me why I'm lagging._

And with one more amused shake of his head at his friend's predictable antics, Ike had his brightly wrapped gift in one hand and carefully closed his room door with the other before heading towards the stairs in the hallway that would lead him to the common room.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope that you all liked the first chapter to my tribute to Christmas for you all. This is my first time in all my four years of posting stories on here have I ever tried to write a story based on a holiday. To be honest, it's very fun, especially when it involves a character who I barely have any idea how he acts yet have some semblance of how he is by reading other fanfictions.<p>

But yeah, as I said earlier in the top author's note, I'll try to get this story all done by the time Christmas Day comes around. Since I'm spending Christmas at home with my family, I have lots of time to be working on this. That's probably the beauty of being at home when you're on vacation from college and don't have to worry about traveling back to dorms when you still live at home. It sure does save a lot of money on the commute.

And just as a little side note to you all, today's my birthday! I'm right now posting this at one in the morning, so there's really no need to celebrate it just yet. I just figured I'd celebrate it with you all right now since I'm posting this. I can't believe that I'm going to be twenty. I just don't feel like I'm really twenty, more like I'm still supposed to be in high school or something. That just tells you all how time can pass by without you knowing.

That's enough of that now. I'll let you all go now. But please don't forget to leave a review telling me how you think this chapter was for you all. They are always very helpful, especially when they have constructive criticism tied into it. Well, I'll see you all on the next update to this or any of my other stories that I'm currently still working on everybody!


	2. The Christmas Morning Breakfast

Hello everybody! How's everybody doing now that both Christmas Eve and Day are coming closer and closer? I hope that you all managed to purchase the gifts you want to give away if you participate in that. And I hope you're also staying safe and away from all the craziness that people start committing to when they do their shopping this year like stampedes and assaults. Honestly, just what is this world coming to that they have to go crazy during Christmas shopping? Anyway, that's enough about the bad stuff. Hope you all have a great holiday with your family and friends.

Anyway, here's a new chapter to this Christmas special of mines for you all to read. Like I promised, I'm trying to get this all done by the time Christmas Morning comes around. If I'm lucky, I might be able to get it all done by tomorrow on Christmas Eve. I'll just have to wait and see if I can accomplish it, but I feel pretty confident in the fact that I'll be able to do just that.

By the way, I'm thinking of having the next chapter being the last one, but I'm still not overly sure about it. At the most, it should be four or five chapters long, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Until then, I'll just worry about the chapter that I'm currently working on for this story, and that's basically the new chapter I'm about to work on for this story. And again, I'm not sure if I'll be finishing the story on the next chapter, so don't be counting on that.

Please don't forget to leave a review before you move on to the next story that you're planning to read. They are always very helpful, and I would like to know what you all think about the Christmas special that I'm posting just for these festive holidays. I really do hope that you all enjoy it as much as I'm having while creating it. Until the next update to this or any of my other stories everybody!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>** The Christmas Morning Breakfast**_  
><em>

_Hmm, the common room looks more decorated than it did last year,_ Ike thought in amazement as he reached the first floor and entered the doorway that led him to the rather large common room. He had to pause for a few moments in order to let the entire view sink in. _Either that or I didn't pay much attention to it then._

Indeed, the room was decorated quite well and clearly reflected the immense joy that the decorators themselves had for the Christmas holidays. Red and green streamers were hung strategically on the corners where the walls and the ceiling connected along with dark green Christmas wreaths and holly lining the walls. Mistletoe could be seen dangling on a piece of string here and there, although they were more prominent on the doorways leading in and out of the room. This was most likely the decorator's way of getting people to kiss them when they "accidentally" happened to approach at the same exact time. The few coffee tables that were surrounded by chairs and sofas also adorned with red ribbons each had a plate of freshly baked cookies that were formed and decorated in a way that they reflected some of the Christmas traditions like presents and snowmen to name a few.

And in a cleared corner of the room stood the main attraction of any Christmas holiday, a healthy and bushy Christmas tree that was practically as tall as the room itself. It was adorned with many ornaments ranging from simple colorful balls to some that looked handmade and created with both love and care. On the very top of all this wonderfully formatted chaos of adornments was a yellow five-point star that seemed to have been carved out of a large and pure yellow diamond by the way it shined brilliantly through the light emitted by the room. The entire tree along with the room was truly a sight to behold.

_And just like last year, the tree's indescribably beautiful,_ Ike thought with an amazed smile as he allowed himself to become lost within the immense beauty of both the room and tree. It took him a few seconds to finally escape that feeling of awe and remember why he had come down to the room in the first place. He then thought with a shake of his head,_ I better put Pit's present under the tree along with the others and make my way to the dining room. Don't want him or the others to catch me in here putting his present away._

As he made his way towards the foot of the tree, he noticed many gifts were already set underneath it while resting on top of a barely visible ornamental white rug that was probably meant to be served as an easily cleanable replacement for snow. They were a myriad of them in all different shapes and sizes and wrapped in all the colors of the rainbow that there might as well have been a rainbow as a present. Seeing a small area that had not yet been occupied by any kind of gift whatsoever, the blue haired teen crouched down in front of it and placed his small present for the angel there. He then quickly got back up and brushed his blue jeans off of any kind of lint that might have made contact with his knees before quickly heading off to the dining room to grab a bite to eat.

"I was about to go looking for you, you know?" the familiar sound of Pit's annoyed voice reached the mercenary's ears as he entered the dining room through the common room doorway. "What took you so long to walk a few stairs down here?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly ready to leave when you all but barged into my room and started bugging me," Ike responded with a shake of his head as he noticed that there were hardly any people in the room. Only Link and Zelda were inside right now, but they were off in their own little corner with a plate of food in their hands talking merrily about whatever it was they were discussing with occasional laughter coming from either one of them. "And it's not as though being a few minutes late would've been such a big problem. Everybody's either still asleep or just getting ready to come down."

"Whatever, that's just a lame excuse you came up with," the angel bit back playfully as he was seen hovering ever so slightly in excitement that also served to grant him better leverage at obtaining the foods he desired. The plate in his hands was currently filled with both pancakes and waffles topped with various sliced fruits and drenched in sweet maple syrup, and he was still actually trying to pile on a couple more in the process. "Now hurry up and get yourself some of this food before it's all gone."

"Don't you mean before you end up eating it all?" the blue haired teen corrected with a chuckle before grabbing a plate of his own at his end of the table and grabbing at what he felt like eating. "The way you're going, it's almost as if the end of the world's about to come and you're stockpiling on as much food as you can get."

"None of those apocalyptic jokes now, Mr. Solider," the other lightly chastised before finally settling with what was on his plate and heading to where the mercenary was currently loading up on some crisp apple smoked bacon and maple glazed ham with some fresh scrambled eggs as a side. "Not only are you saying it in front of the wrong person, but you're saying it on the day that was first reserved for the celebration of the Lord's birthday. Don't you think you should practice a little bit of tact on what you say?"

"Don't forget that I told you I once survived my world's version of the apocalypse, so I think I'm allowed to poke fun at it just a bit. I mean, it's not every day you hear of a group of people actually fighting against it once it happened and actually prevailing. It'd probably even make quite the story if anyone ever took the time to record it all."

"Either way, just try to lay off on those kinds of jokes today. It's doesn't really fit well with the overall mood. You're just lucky that I happen to be the kind of angel who doesn't take offense easily to the ignorance of others."

"Okay, that's going just a bit too far there," Ike stated as he shot Pit a playfully harsh glare after stockpiling his plate with mainly meats and heading off to a separate table where they could sit and eat. He then said after putting a piece of bacon into his mouth, "I've been called a lot of stuff before, but never have I been called ignorant."

"Well, there's always a first time for everything," Pit responded back with a playful smile before he happily dug into his pancakes. "Everyone's had to be called at least something they never were at least once in their lifetime, and this is your moment."

As they continued to bicker over minor things that were really not worth arguing over for any reason whatsoever, they munched away at their respective plates of mountainous food that seemed impossible for one person to finish. They made sure to keep a humorous edge to their words the entire time so as to signal to the other that they were merely speaking in a playful manner. Then again, they were just talking about non-important things that really did not have much argumentative value, so it was not too much of a problem.

While they continued to eat away at their respective plates that slowly started to shrink as time passed, the dining room quickly started to get filled up with the other occupants of the Smash Mansion. All of them were happily chatting away with each other as they calmly started to fill their plates with whatever they desired. All of them had filled their plates with less than half of the amount of food that the mercenary and angel had. Apparently, they were the only two in the entire mansion who had amazingly big stomachs…

"Kirby, don't go eating everything off the table!" a voice was suddenly heard exclaiming from the end of the table that was closest to the common room doorway just after the familiar sound of air being sucked in at a vacuum pace echoed in the dining room. "Some of us might want to come back and get some more later."

At that point, the vacuum sound suddenly stopped but not before two large plates filled with blueberry pancakes and strawberry waffles were seen flying through the air and into the wide open mouth of a round and pink blob along with an entire china canister of maple syrup. An entire bowl of fruit was almost swallowed up by the blob along with the rest, but it fell short when the sucking air was shut off and amazingly fell onto an empty portion of the table without making any kind of mess.

Amazingly, he did not bother to spit out the china dish and merely swallowed it with the rest of the food without even making a single chew. Nobody in the room thought any different of it, however, and just continued to talk amongst themselves or grab themselves something to eat. Either it was stupid hungry, or he had some kind of super digestive system that was akin to that of a crocodile.

"I just said to not eat everything off the table!" a red haired youth dressed in a red sweater and blue jeans was seen at the edge of the table saying angrily with a pout on his face directed at the pink blob. "There're still some of us who haven't even gotten anything yet! Honestly, you always go crazy when there's food involved."

With only an innocent chirp of his voice that hardly sounded like an act of apology, the blob named Kirby was seen vacuum sucking an entire plate of ham and eggs before walking out to the common room. It was almost as if a food storm momentarily took residence in the dining room before just as quickly moving away with almost nobody taking notice or paying much attention to the phenomenon. He was seemingly content with himself and was now doing whatever it was he had planned.

"Come on, Roy; don't get all pouty over that," a blue haired teen wearing a blue sweater and black pants who had a rather slender figure said in a calming voice to the other he called Roy. "There is plenty of other stuff that you can eat here. You don't just have to have to eat pancakes and waffles. And besides, you said that you were going to try and cut down on the sweet stuff this year."

"But you know how I love to eat those waffles and pancakes that have fruit embedded into them, Marth!" Roy continued to argue with that same pout while the other took a plate and started to get his food. He was too preoccupied with both grabbing the food and his pouty attitude that he nearly managed to step on a big electric yellow mouse's tail in the process and earned an annoyed electrical shock from the animal. Amazingly, he did not seem to have felt it whatsoever. "And it wasn't like I was going to practically drown them in syrup. I was planning on getting some other stuff, too."

"After you practically drained the aforementioned syrup onto your plate," the other called Marth stated with a shake of his head at how oblivious his friend was at being shocked while filling his plate with what he wanted to eat. He then handed the yellow mouse a smaller plate that was on the table filled with some food before handing it off to it with an apologetic smile. Deciding not to say anything about the widely ignored electrical shock, he said in a warning tone, "If you don't start getting something to eat, you might not end up getting anything at all. You got a lot of competition for this stuff here."

Without saying anything else and just settling on mumbling incoherently to himself, the red head took a plate and took whatever waffles and pancakes that had survived the onslaught of the pink blob known as Kirby. Like he had proclaimed earlier, he only put a dash of syrup from a second china canister before getting a couple pieces of ham and bacon. He then walked over to where the other was waiting patiently for him, and they both walked over towards an empty table so as to have some time to themselves.

"And that is why I said that you better get down here early," Pit whispered to Ike as they both watched the scene with amusement. "There's never any guarantee that Kirby would just eat only a few of the breakfast stuffs and then leave like he did just now. It's like asking for a big hurricane to pick what houses it wants to destroy. That and Roy really loves his pancakes and syrup if the conversation earlier wasn't any indication."

"I might agree with you on the part about Kirby, but you only wanted to come early so as to beat Roy to the pancake and waffle haul," Ike pointed out as he pointed with his fork at the angel's plate that had since been reduced to half when they first started eating. "Just look at you! You're the only one in the room with so much of the stuff. I don't understand how you can eat all that sweet stuff in one go."

"Look who's talking," the other countered with an amused huff of his breath and slight flap of his wings as he pointed with his fork at the plate of meat that had also been considerably reduced in size. "Only you can manage to down that much meat and not consider yourself some kind of hunger-crazed wolf. You're not trying to hide the fact that you're a werewolf in disguise or anything like that, are you?"

"I promise you that I'm a full-blooded beorc through and through," the blue haired mercenary responded before noticing a slightly confused look from the other. "I don't know how to transform into animals or anything like that. And in case you're wondering, the word beorc is a term for human in my world. It's used as a form of politeness, whereas the word human tends to be used in terms of hatred."

"Yeesh, I never heard of that one before," the angel said with a downward tug of one corner of his lips into a half frown at what he had just been told. "If beorc is meant to politely differentiate yourself as human from the other race, then what do you call the other race when you approach them peacefully?"

"Well, there are only two official different races of living beings on Tellius, both of them separated further by social classes or tribes," the explanation began as the both momentarily stopped attacking their breakfast mountain. "The other race is the laguz, a bunch of people who can transform themselves into whatever animal form they were born into. There are three different tribes of laguz, but I'm not going to go into detail with it. The main point is that just as it is with beorc, laguz is a polite way to address them if you don't know their name. I don't understand why people from both sides see such great differences with the other. I just see them all for who they are individually as a person rather than as a whole."

"Wow, I knew that you had an open mind, but I didn't think you were that indifferent about everybody. I think I can see why your mercenary group chose you to be their leader and the liberation army as their commander."

"Trust me; I don't mind leading the company that my father left to me when he died, but I would've rejected the offer of commander were the conditions surrounding my coronation to lordship in order to become commander were different. I never liked the people of the upper class save for a choice few, and I don't like leading too many people at once. I'm just a simple guy from the countryside wanting to live a simple life.

"Anyway, I'm done talking about my past and everything that surrounds it," Ike said as he quickly changed subject when he finally noticed the past couple minutes had been mainly concentrated on him. He then said as he began to finish up what little was left on his once mountainous breakfast plate, "Now that I told you a bit about me and the heritage I've come from, why don't you tell me a bit about you? How's life like as an angel and, as you claim, the commander of the angel army?"

"You really still don't believe me about that, do you Ike?" Pit asked with a roll of his eyes as he was nearly done with his large breakfast. "And here I thought you were an open-minded person what with how you say you treated the different races on your world with total indifference. I don't think I'm going to tell you about myself because of that. Most of it revolves around what you seem to have a hard time believing about me, so I don't see any point telling myself about someone."

"All because I have a hard time believing what you say?" the blue haired mercenary responded with a small pout before finishing the last of the meat on his plate. "That hardly sounds anywhere near reasonable, Pit."

"Just as it doesn't sound reasonable how you believe me about a lot of things yet you find it hard to do so when I say I'm a commander," the angel countered with a smirk as he ate the last pieces of waffles and pancakes. "I think that pretty much balances the seesaw on both our respective ends pretty well, don't you?"

"You have a weird way of thinking things, you know that? Anyway, I'm going to go outside and take a little walk to digest all this food."

"I think I'll just stay inside and get the inside scoop on everybody here. That and I really want to know what Pikachu thought when he electrocuted Roy earlier and saw that the guy didn't even react. He probably thinks he's starting to lose his touch."

"Make sure you get back to me on that when you're done."

And after making a couple more remarks about what they were planning to do for the rest of the morning, both teens stood up with their now empty plates in their hands and headed off towards one of a few carts that were meant to contain the dirty dishes. Once that was done, they both waved goodbye to each other and went on their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope that you all liked how this chapter ended up. I felt like wanting to put in a couple of funny parts into the story, and I found my opportunity when I saw I wrote how Pit and Ike, for the sake of this story, had pretty big stomachs. That's when I wrote Kirby in and fit Marth, Roy, and Pikachu into this chapter. I was really hoping I could include a couple more characters, and I managed to do that by an accident that ended up working out in the long run.<p>

I also thought it would be funny to have Pikachu shock Roy while he was busy being pouty about how Kirby practically ate a good portion of his favorite breakfast food and not even noticing the electrical shock in the process. It was just something that I wrote on the fly and just came pouring out of my head as I typed it all down. I hope that worked for all you readers.

And in accordance to the small history about Ike, I just thought that it would fit well with how the conversation was going on between him and Pit. I made sure, however, to keep it at a minimum since it really doesn't have anything to do with the story except to make the two bond closer in conversation.

I would if I could have put a bit of a back story detail to Pit, but I honestly have no idea what his history is. I managed to find a way around that, however, with how I already wrote in the last chapter how Ike did not believe him in how he was the commander of the angel army. And the angel army part was what I picked up from what someone else wrote on their fan fiction story.

Anyway, I hope that all this ended up producing a good chapter that you all enjoyed reading. Please don't forget to leave a review before you move on to the next story that you want to read. It really helps to show how you are receiving my story meant as a tribute to the upcoming Christmas holidays. With all that said, until the next update on this or any of the other stories I'm currently working on everybody!


	3. The Christmas Day Gift Exchange

Hello everybody! Here is the final chapter to this Christmas special that I dedicated for the holidays. I hope that you enjoyed reading these three chapters as much as I had creating them. As promised, I managed to get this all done by the time Christmas Day came around.

Anyway, I'm starting to get a bit tired right now being that it's passed midnight and I stayed up all the way until three in the morning on the 23rd. So I'll just keep this all short and sweet. Don't forget to leave a review before you move on and read the next story you have in mind. They always help me see how well my stories are being received by you all, and the occasional constructive criticism is something that I take into consideration in trying to make my writing better.

Hope to see you all on any of my other story updates everybody! And I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Christmas Day Gift Exchange<strong>

After spending a couple of minutes traveling by himself through the corridors of Smash Mansion, Ike saw a few fellow smashers every now and then still calmly eating their special breakfast with each other. Every hallway that he passed by showed some signs of being decorated in anticipation for Christmas Day with colorful streamers and wreaths. Everybody really tried their best to make sure that the joy of Christmas touched covered as much of the mansion as they possibly could while also making sure to not overdo it. They all definitely pulled that off without any trouble whatsoever.

He soon came across another common room situated towards the eastern end of the building just as well decorated as the other common room near the dining room that would lead him to his intended destination. It was here where he saw a long blond haired girl dressed in an elegant pink dress and a portly mustachioed man dressed in a red shirt and blue overalls sitting next to the warm fireplace in a room with a window that overlooked the beautiful snow-covered courtyard. He remembered them to have been called Peach and Mario respectively. He also remembered hearing something about them two being together for a while, but he was not too overly sure about it.

Being that he had planned on taking a walk outside earlier before leaving his room to go to breakfast, he walked behind the two siting on a couch in order to get to the courtyard door. They were both too engrossed into their conversation filled with merry laughs to have really paid any attention to even somebody as small as Pikachu passing right on by. The mercenary knew that both of them were not the type to just go and let their guard down, but he suppose he could not blame them for doing so right now since Christmas only came once a year. Might as well unwind while the opportunity was good.

And speaking of Pikachu, the small yellow electrical mouse was currently leaning on his back against the wall made of glass in order to grant full view of the courtyard and enjoying the plate of breakfast that Marth had handed to him right after nearly being stepped on by Roy. He was now making happy noises and looked very happy while slowly munching away at his food with the nice scenery behind him and the happy atmosphere provided by the couple keeping him company. Apparently, Pit did not manage to figure out that he was here yet and was probably still wandering around the mansion looking for him. But still, it did not look like he was anywhere near disappointed at how his earlier shock against Roy went ignored and seemed simply content on enjoying himself.

Making sure to not step on his tail that was currently lying peacefully on the floor next to the glass door that he opened and receive and angry shock, the blue haired mercenary exited out to the snow-covered courtyard and quickly closed the door so as to not grant any discomfort to the three inside. Breathing in the cool brisk winter air while making sure to not let any of the falling snowflakes fly into his nostrils, he took a couple of moments to take in the wintry scenery before making his move.

The courtyard was covered in a thin blanket of snow that had accumulated during their time enjoying breakfast in the dining room. It thankfully was not a heavy snowfall that it could be considered borderline blizzard like that nobody would have been allowed outside under any circumstances. It also dusted some of the trees and covered the tops of the bushes that were placed in linear fashion from the mansion entrance all the way to a fountain in the center that was still spewing out water from a marble mermaid statue's open clamshell in her hand. Either the groundskeepers had forgotten to turn it off in lieu of the snow, or they felt confident enough in that the flow of the water would be enough to prevent it from freezing over. Regardless, it still added to the wondrous beauty all around.

_I guess I should consider this a great privilege to be surrounded by all this snow,_ Ike thought as he started walking and heard the bottom of his shoes crunching at the snow beneath him. _I've only seen it a couple of times in my entire life, and both times were when Tellius was in trouble and had to be saved. Hardly any time to have been enjoying it then. I do have to admit, though, that it does kind of give a magical feel to my surroundings. Let's see how things look now at my usual hangout spot._

Not really feeling chilled by the snow that had collected on his shoulders, he quickly brushed them off in case somebody happened to look out the window and saw what they thought to be a moving bundle of snow. Then again, he was dressed in pretty dark clothing, so nobody should really be making that kind of mistake with him. Although it was better to be safe than sorry in the long run, and he sure learned that during his time as commander of the Crimean Liberation Army. At least he could afford to be somewhat laid back here during a holiday that he hardly knew anything about.

As he continued to walk along the courtyard area of the mansion, he noticed that the Christmas decorations were only restricted to the inside. The outside was just as bare as the day he first set eyes on it with the red unmarred bricks still looking like new and the myriad of plants surrounding it kept in good shape by the groundskeepers. Most of them were rose bushes, but there were the occasional few that were just plain green shrubbery.

Just beyond the courtyard was a beautiful sea of fir trees that stretched out as far as the eye could see when looked upon from the roof of the mansion. He had dared to venture into it more than a few times, but all he managed to do was nearly get himself lost before Pit showed up out of nowhere and practically flew him over the trees and back to the courtyard. That proved to him on that day that the angel might have looked small and scrawny, but he definitely held more power in him than his body let on, especially since he was able to both carry and fly away with a muscled guy like him.

_ Talk about your embarrassing moments,_ the blue haired mercenary thought as he felt his cheeks heat up a bit in embarrassment at the memory as he approached a large, lone tree that was in a courtyard clearing. _I'm a mercenary who called parts of the forests of Crimea my home, and I manage to get myself lost in a sea of trees. How bad could my sense of direction have gotten then that I needed somebody to help me get out?_

With a sigh, he entered the cover of the tree's leaves that protected the ground around the trunk from the falling snowflakes. As such, the area was still a nice healthy grass green along with some leaves that had fallen from the tree some time ago. He allowed himself to sit on the dry ground with his back to the trunk and relax while absorbing the wintry scene that was taking place all around him.

_Humph, snow really does makes things look so much more different,_ he thought with a smile as he saw the footprints he had made coming over here slowly getting filled by the still falling snowflakes. _Then again, this probably isn't something new for the people who live in Daein where it snows every end of the year. But it honestly doesn't feel as cold here as it does even when the wind isn't blowing there. I wonder why that is?_

As he continued to look at the scenery all around him while pondering this question, he soon felt his eyes beginning to grow heavy. Apparently, the fact that he had woke up earlier than usual this morning was starting to catch up with him. That and he was still pretty full from the large breakfast he ate, as well. His eyes soon completely closed a couple minutes before his brain started to shut down. He was soon heard lightly snoring away while catching up on the sleep he lost from waking up early.

"…e. …ke up. …me on, Mr. Soldier," Ike soon heard an annoying buzzing sound rousing him from his sleep. Thinking that it was a fly, he lazily brought his hand in front of his face and swatted it away before returning to his peaceful slumber. That hardly did anything. "Hey, wake up, Ike!"

With an annoyed grumble, the blue haired mercenary begrudgingly opened his eyes and was greeting with the sunlight blinding him. Once he managed to get them adjusted after a couple of seconds, he managed to make out a form standing in front of him with wings in his back. He immediately knew without waiting for his brain to begin fully function as to who it was that was suddenly rousing him from his sleep.

"Geez, you sure are a heavy sleeper, you know that?" Pit stated with a triumphant smile clear on his face at waking the other. He was currently wearing a knitted blue scarf around his neck along with a pair of red mittens, something that he was definitely not wearing during the breakfast. "I've been shaking you around for a couple of minutes already and whispering in your ear so you won't be startled when you wake up. It was like trying to wake up a rock, and they don't sleep! Just how do you manage to survive as a commander when the enemy could be sneaking up on you with plans to kill you in your sleep?"

"That's because I'm more tired than I thought I was," Ike responded groggily as he rubbed at his eyes to get the sleep out of them. "Trust me; I don't usually miss the fact that somebody's literally breathing down my neck when I'm just normally tired. Anyway, what the heck are you doing out here?"

"I'm looking for you, of course!" the angel answered happily as he hovered over the blue haired teen with a beaming smile. If it were any other situation, the mercenary would have thought that he died some time ago and was about to be swept into heaven with the guidance of an angel sent to retrieve him. "You said that you were going to be taking a walk out in the courtyard, but you never came back for the Christmas gift exchange. I was wondering where you were the entire time, Ike."

"Th-The Christmas gift exchange?" the mercenary asked while scratching at his head as he felt a hint of familiarity spark in his head upon hearing this. "Are you talking about that thing that everybody did last year in where they all received something from somebody else living in the mansion?"

"The one and only! I didn't think that you'd just up and miss the entire thing like that, so I decided to come out and search for you when it was all over under the thought that you might still be out here. Imagine my surprise when I found you just sleeping the day away under this tree while the snow is still falling all around you. What if you managed to get yourself buried underneath it all to the point that nobody can see you? How the heck is any of us supposed to find you after that?"

"As if that's ever going to happen anytime soon. In case you haven't noticed Pit, the tree's leaves and branches are practically protecting this area from the snow that's falling. And even if it were snowing on me as I slept and covered me to the point of disappearing, I don't get cold that easily. Trust me when I say this; I've felt snow that was a lot colder than this when I was back at home."

"I'm sure you did, but I rather that you didn't take the chance," Pit said with a shake of his head as he stopped hovering and took a seat next to Ike. "Anyway, why did you want to hang out on your own out here when everybody's inside celebrating Christmas? It's supposed to be a time when we all hang out with each other. Isn't it boring having to hang out on your own on such a happy holiday like this?"

"Well, I never really learned anything about Christmas until I found myself here," Ike admitted with a small shrug of his shoulders. "I guess the feeling of it never really sunk into me from the first time I experienced it."

"But that doesn't mean that you can't let it just grow onto you over time," the angel explained as he playfully poked at the other's arm with his gloved hand. "You can't expect to pick something up right on the first try like your swordsmanship skills, can you? And even if you still can't get that feeling, don't you think that just being able to hang out with your friends is reward enough from the holidays?"

"I suppose," the blue haired mercenary simply said with another shrug of his shoulders. This time, it was out of indifference to the subject while his eyes seemed to say otherwise. "In case you haven't noticed though, I'm kind of the odd man out of this merry little group. It's hard to see anybody as friends when they tend to see you more as a rival or ally that you can fall back on when in trouble. That and I'm not really the kind of person who likes to leave his comfort zone and start talking to people I don't know."

"But that's the joy about making friends, Ike," the other said as a sad pout began to form on his lips upon what he just heard. "The fact that you have to get out of your comfort zone and enter an entirely different realm in order to meet someone new is only a part of the excitement. What's the fun to anything if you don't even dare to venture somewhere you've never been to before whether literally or spiritually?"

"Well, let's just say that there are some things that I never really got any practice with in my life," Ike responded with a sigh before a somewhat sad expression passed onto his face. "To be quite honest, I've kind of led a sheltered life since I was practically raised by my father and grew up with mainly the people that were with the mercenary company. I never really had a chance to work on my people skills on others that I've never seen before since I usually stayed behind on jobs until I was about fifteen. I know how to talk to people as if they're prospective clients for our talents, but I don't know anything else beyond that to those I've never known. I guess that kind of makes me into the socially awkward guy who inadvertently makes himself be painted as an anti-social guy with others."

"B-But I don't think you're anti-social or anything like that," Pit responded with a sad look on his face after hearing what the mercenary said about himself. "I know that you kind of keep to yourself a lot and not really talk with the others, but you're really a pretty neat guy when you start to open up. I should know since you opened up to me. I bet you didn't even notice you were doing that over the past year."

"…I guess I haven't. But still, you're a pretty easy guy to open up around because of your cheery attitude and all that. I know I'm not an easy guy to approach because of my bluntness and, as I just said, my social awkwardness. You just seem to have this ability to help me unwind without really noticing it."

"And isn't that what you like about having me hang around you a lot? Someone who could help you out whenever you need it without you even knowing it? That's what good friends do, after all."

For a couple of moments, Ike was quietly contemplating what he had just heard coming from Pit. He had always considered the angel to be his only friend in the Smash Mansion, but he was never sure if he was just acting like one because of how he usually hung out with himself. Thanks to his ability to know whether or not someone was either sort of telling the truth or kind of lying, he could tell that the angel was telling the truth. That and he was never the type of guy who could ever lie through his facial emotions no matter how hard he tried.

"That is what good friends do, isn't it?" the mercenary repeated as he felt a smile coming on. "This is an example on how socially awkward I am. I didn't even notice you really were my friend until now. Guess I have a lot more practice on noticing these things, huh?"

"Talk about being the densest guy in the neighborhood," the angel responded with a roll of his eyes and a smile at how the other admitted his oblivious attitude. He then said with a sudden change in attitude, "Oh, I almost forgot! I had something that I wanted you to get during the Christmas gift exchange. When I didn't see you there, I figured I'd take the gift with me and look for you so you can open it up."

"You got me something?" the blue haired teen asked, surprised to hear that somebody actually bothered this Christmas year to go out of their way to find something for him. "You didn't have to go through all that trouble for me."

"But I wanted to. It wasn't that much of a trouble. And I still have the gift that you left under the tree for me," Pit quickly added as he pulled out a small colorful present from his jeans pocket that Ike immediately recognized to have been from him. "I thought it'd be fun if we opened each other's gifts in front of each other. So why don't you go ahead and open yours first? I hope you like it."

And before Ike could say anything, he saw the energetic angel quickly pull something out from his other pocket and shove it into his hand. Looking down, he noticed that it was a box-like object about the same size as the other present but wrapped in ice blue wrapping. Slightly taken aback at having something shoved into his hand, it took him a while for his mind to register that he should go ahead and unwrap the gift.

Once he easily tore away at the wrapping, he was left with a square glass box that allowed him to see what was resting inside. In it was a pure platinum ring that seemed to have been held in suspended animation in how it was just floating there. On the main section was the face of a snow wolf with both eyes made out of bright red rubies and the visible front fangs made out of ice blue sapphires. It was almost as if it could stare right into the soul of whoever it laid its eyes on and tear away at it if it so chose to.

"It took quite a bit of effort for me to have that both custom made and delivered on time, you know?" Pit responded as he saw Ike staring at the jewelry in awe. "I had to have one of my buddies back home look for a famous blacksmith in my land's Overworld and give him a request since I couldn't exactly be gone for too long at the time. He loves to travel around, so it was pretty hard for even us angels to find him, especially when there's always that stray demon wanting to have a piece of you. In the end, he agreed to make it for me and I received it just two days ago. Talk about cutting things down to the last minute.

"And just to say, that ring isn't just your ordinary handmade ring," the angel continued to explain while Ike continued to marvel at the beauty of the gift resting in his open palm. "It has quite a bit of magical power built within its metals and gems. The first one is that it will go ahead and fit on your finger if it's too big for you to the point it can easily come on and off. The ruby eyes are imbued with magical powers in that it would warn you if somebody with the thought of ill intent against you is nearby. It's kind of a moot point when in a large crowd, but it's good when you're just having a private talk with one person. And those sapphire fangs will help to protect you from most dangers that you might otherwise not have noticed coming from you. The only thing it can't deflect is strong magical attacks, but you don't see much of that here. And finally, I chose the wolf design because I thought it fit in with your attitude. You tend to hang out on your own without a lot of friends to call your own, but I know you'd risk your life if they were ever threatened. I really hope that you like it."

"Th-Thanks, Pit!" Ike thanked the angel with a great smile on his lips that he could not get rid of even if he had wanted to and continued to look at the amazing piece of jewelry still resting in his hand. "This really is the greatest thing that anybody as ever given me for any kind of celebration. I can't imagine how much this must've cost you just to have made with all these magical charms built into it."

"Well, the blacksmith owed me quite a few favors after saving both him and his business from demons more than just a few times," the other stated with an amused huff of his breath as he thought back to how he went to get the gift made. "The message I sent him was basically saying that we'll call it even if he could make the ring and get it to me before Christmas came around. I had to throw in an Angel Blessing that allowed him to recoup his money lost during all of his previous demon attacks to make sure he would do it by then, and it seemed he bit on it. I'll tell you, Angel Blessings aren't anything to sneeze at since they're miracle makers and aren't just given out like they were cookies."

"I can see why since miracles usually only happen once in a blue moon, or at least that what I figured during some of my craziest battles and experiences," the blue haired mercenary responded as he carefully placed the glass box into his jeans pocket. He did not want to wear it now since it was basically a well-crafted protective charm and had no reason to wear it at this moment. It seemed that Pit also thought the same thing judging by his firm smile and did not seem offended that his gift was not immediately being worn. "Thanks again for this. Now how about you go ahead and open up your present?"

"You don't need to tell me twice," the angel said with an excited flap of his wings that sent a couple of pure white feathers fluttering in the air before falling to the ground. He then quickly began tearing off at the wrapping like some kind of hungry animal, a stark contrast to the mercenary's calmer version of unwrapping. Once finished, it was discovered to also be a box much like the one the enchanted ring was in except it was hardly glass. It was just a simple black box that kept its contents hidden from the world until it was opened. And that was exactly what the angel did with eager eyes befitting that of an overexcited child.

Inside the small box was a pendant made of both silver and gold combined with a couple of precious stones here and there. A small bit of the gold chain could be seen threading through a small loop on the pendant's top and receding into the felt that was put into the box in order to not make the necklace seem so small in an already small box.

The pendant itself was created in a way that a bow could be clearly seen with a singular arrow at the ready. On both the top and bottom portion of the bow was a small dark green emerald that looked to have been the color of a luscious forest. The arrow tip was made of a deep red ruby that made it look like it was on fire while the tail end had an ice blue sapphire on it that gave it the sense it was preparing for the fast paced journey it was soon going to make to its intended target. Even the string portion was made out of a thin piece of platinum and looked deceivingly fragile because of it.

However, that was not the only thing about the pendant. Slightly raised above the bow and arrow so as to accentuate that it was supposed to be in the front were two daggers in a cross design with the blades having a curvature to them. The hilt was decorated with a sapphire that seemed to reflect the dedication and skill the wielder had, and the blade was made out of carefully carved rubies that seemed to show off the wearer's strength by its deep color. And on the outer edges of the blades were a pair of wings made out of a carefully carved diamond that looked like they belonged to an angel. It was clear by all this that the pendant was created to reflect as much as it could about the angel receiving the gift.

"Yikes; and you're telling me that I went through a lot of trouble to get you a Christmas present!" Pit exclaimed in amazement as he carefully pulled the pendant out of its box so as to further examine it. "This probably took just as much work if not more to get done. How did you manage to make something this beautiful?"

"Well, I just happened upon an excellent jeweler during my solo travels after I finished fighting off the apocalypse in my world," Ike explained as he felt his cheeks heating up a bit upon seeing how excited the angel was getting over his gift. "He tried to get me to do business with him when I happened to pass through the town he lived in while saying I could use more visual charms in my life. He even said he could imbue them with protective charms if I wanted him to, but I just brushed him off because he was annoying me."

"And you just happened to remember about him when Christmas came around?" the angel asked with a chuckle at the story he was hearing.

"At least he wasn't a traveler like your blacksmith, so he was easier to get ahold of," the blue haired mercenary continued to explain as he watched the young angel put the pendant around his neck. "Thank god he was still living there when I went back for a visit couple of months ago. I told him the description and then said to surprise me in terms of how he created it. I really got to hand it to him; he sure did a good job with it. It was definitely worth the money, although I had more than I could carry with me since most of it was a reward from so many people for saving them over and over again.

"He also said something about throwing in a free charm into the design for the heck of it since he never had a chance to work on something so intricate in the longest of times," he continued on as he thought back to the conversation. "He said that the diamond wings would provide divine protection from all types of magical attacks without fail before they shatter from overuse. But he did say that the weapons corresponding to the charm will be strengthened in terms of their power if you use them while wearing it. And the kick is that it won't fade no matter how many times you use it. I don't know if all of it is true or not, but it does sound like something to look forward to, doesn't it?"

"I'm already looking forward to wearing this for special occasions so I can show it off to everybody," Pit stated excitedly with a wide smile as he allowed the pendant to rest on his chest. He then said as he faced the mercenary, "Thanks for the Christmas gift, Ike. This really is the best thing that anybody's ever given me, and I'm not just saying that because it's a piece of jewelry that's expensive and all that. I'm saying it because of all the effort you put into it to make sure it got created in time."

"Well, I also got to thank you for making me a magical ring. I can only imagine how much trouble you had just to send a message to create my gift from a traveling blacksmith and to get it all done on time. So thanks for helping me to learn how to properly celebrate Christmas and spending time with me."

"Hey, friends always like to celebrate happy occasions with each other, you know Ike?"

"I suppose you're right on that, Pit. I suppose you're right."

And while still exchanging grateful smiles with each other, the snow that had been falling around them had stopped. Most of the plants in the ground were completely covered in snow and could only be seen as big white blobs of snow. This was definitely a white Christmas, and it was a perfect backdrop for a certain blue haired blunt mercenary who had celebrated his first official Christmas with an angel that had been his friend for longer than he had known. This was definitely going to be a festive day that he was not going to forget anytime soon. And this was also the same for the young and energetic angel.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked how this last chapter ended up. I couldn't really think of anything else to give both of them besides clothing, but that seemed too plain to really have any strong meaning behind it. As such, I settled on jewelry that strongly reflected who they were along with the descriptions of the charms just as a way to spice things up a bit.<p>

I also tried to put a bit more of a back story for Ike, even though it was mostly just fiction. However, I always kind of figured the guy to have kind of lived a sheltered life being raised by his father in the mercenary company and all that without much of a chance to strengthen his productive people skills beyond speaking about business with potential clients. I hope that managed to make things interesting for the sake of the story.

The charm description does kind of make me want to write another story revolving around them as sacred treasures needed to destroy evil, but the feeling of wanting to do it isn't all that strong. As such, I probably will not be writing one like that. However, it is out in the air here, so I might actually come around to it sometime in the not-too-distant future. And who knows, I might actually manage to make that work with one of my other stories that are still in their creative stages.

Anyway, I hope that you all will be able to take the time and leave a review telling me how I did with this Christmas special. It was my first time doing something like this, and they will help me know what I need to work on when I write another holiday-oriented story. Until the next update on any of my other stories everybody! Also, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
